thecolonygroupgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Infected
The infected are people who carry the RM12 virus, also known as Black Fluid Syndrome or B.F.S. The infected are only capable of feeling a select number of emotions. They are extremely violent and are known for using a variety of methods to spread the virus. Currently their is no known cure or vaccine for the virus as the virus itself can be observed destroying any anti-bodies or other medication injected into the infected. APPEARANCE The infected endure heavy changes rather quickly. The virus is fast acting, causing the host body to change rapidly. The infected skin turns a ashen pale like colour, the skin layers become condensed, meaning that it becomes thinner. But if the infected is in colder areas the skin layer expands, causing it to become thicker. The blood within the host body turns a blackened red colour, causing the veins and arteries to be visible through the skin. In some areas the sin becomes red, yellow, green, or even purple. The eyes of the infected become enlarged. Veins within the eye can be visible as either black or brown. The pupil of the eye becomes 50% larger then it otherwise would be. The infected are known to vomit up thickened black bile, this black fluid being the reason the virus earned the name Black Fluid Syndrome. Infected often vomit up this fluid in order to infect people, but has been observed spewing from the mouth at random times. The infected begin to form boils or open wounds further into infection. This can be assumed to help the infected spread the virus. The infected often sweat, have fast heavy breathing, and in some occasions have tears streaming from their eyes. The infected have a very erratic movement. They can be seen shambling well their limbs and body jerk in different directions. When the infected are after prey though, this erratic behavior seems to become less noticeable. Infected in colder regions though can be seen having a more common and extreme case of this erratic movement, it is assumed to help the infected stay warm in the cold. BEHAVIOR The infected are both day and night creatures, they are known to rest for very short times before continuing to hunt for prey. The infected are known to stay close to cities or towns as they know people will be there. But this does not mean infected will wonder off into the fields, mountains, or forests. They walk aimlessly, unless when a horde forms, then hundreds could walk in the same direction. The infected do not dream, have little to no feelings, and are extremely violent and hostile. But have been observed not attacking animals such as deer, dogs, fish. The infected only attack animals when they are in need of food, which happens when their is a lack of humans in their area. People are the only living thing the infected will attack whether they are hungry or not, as humans are the only one that can carry the virus. SOCIABILITY The social behavior of the infected ranges from solitary to large groups or hordes of infected that form around a food source or a migrant group. Their is no known dominant infected or leader in these groups or hordes. The infected are not known to show any kind of aggression to one another. They are known to share their food and water sources. The infected are known to come to the aid of other infected individuals or join them in attacks. Despite not having much intellectual capabilities, these actions are the result of the communication among the infected. COMMUNICATION The infected have a mid-range of vocal communication among each other, though these due not include words as the infected are incapable of pronouncing even simple words. They are known to let out hiss, growls, and loud screams when attacking or spotting a human. These sounds alert nearby infected and draw them to the area of the vocal infected. The infected being drawn in also let out these sounds to alert infected of a even further range to move in, this continues on until either the human is infected or killed or their is no more infected in the area to spread the call. This is how many hordes are formed. Infected are known to let out a high pitched scream whimper when injured. Though infected feel little to no pain even after sustaining the most sever injuries, these calls are to alert nearby infected that they have been injured. infected will usually rush in. Though the reason of them rushing in isn't to help the injured infected it is assumed they rush in to box in the possible human attacker. If the infected got injured for other reason, such as fallen items, fire, or other methods. the infected that rush in will later leave the injured infected to die off. Infected can be observed letting out groans, moans, grunting, low screams or bellows, gurgles, crackling, and wheezing sounds. It is unknown why the infected let out these sounds, but some can be assumed are made due to the black bile that might flood their longs or throat. Hunting and Feeding Infected mainly hunt humans for both the reason of spreading the virus as well as a food source. Infected due not need to feed as much as they did when they were un-infected. It has been observed the infected feed on average once every 2-3 days, with the ability to go around 110 days without food. Infected will usually hunt in groups. One infected will spot the prey, letting out the call, in which the rest move in and take down the prey. Due to being able to go hours without stopping, they usually outrun their prey. Infected will usually try to bite the prey anywhere to help aid bringing it down, but have been noticed to mostly go for the head, throat, and upper chest area. Despite having little to no intellectual capabilities, infected could have some knowledge that these areas are more likely to bring a quick and easy kill. EMOTIONS Infected feel little to no emotions. But some infected have shown some emotions. Anger is one emotions that can be visible. When a infected is unable to reach a human it can be seen becoming visible angry. It's movement becoming violent as it tries desperately to do anything to reach the human. Excitement is another emotion that can be seen. When a infected is closer to reaching a human, or chasing after one, or when they have a human in their grasp their skin begins to vibrate. Their breathing increases along with heart rate, causing them enter a almost adrenaline high. Their facial expression can be seen also changing, their pupil size increasing, and vocal sounds change to more high pitched. INFECTION The main purpose of the infected is to spread the RM12 virus to non-infected humans. The infected will disregard their own safety in a effort to infect a human. They will try and bite the human anywhere they can, if they are unable to bite due to distance or a human holding a infected off the infected will resort to puking up black bile, usually targeting the humans face. This bile will infect a human even as little as 1 drop can turn a human. Once a human is carrying the RM12 virus, the infected will usually leave them alone, unless they intend to feed on the human. Infected will either completely ignore the newly infected human or else leave it to go after other humans. The infection process has been placed into different phases. PHASE 1: RM12 virus introduced In the first phase the host is infected with the RM12 virus. Depending on the location the virus entered in and the amount that entered the host decides how long it will take for the host to fully turn. To fully turn on average takes a few seconds to minutes, but some have been seen taken more then 50 minutes to turn completely. The first sign of infection is a nose bleed, the host may feel headache, dizzy, and vomiting. The host have never shown signs of a fever, as the virus destroys the hosts white blood cells before they can react to the threat. One the white blood cells have been destroyed the virus cells begin to reproduce. They embed themselves into the hosts cells, making their way towards the heart. During this time hosts can feel the following symptoms: - sweating - heavy breathing - stomach ache - muscle spasms - blackened veins - discolored urine - pain - Spasms - increased heart rate - coughing - dry mouth Once the virus cells reach the heart it multiplies, the heart spreading the virus cells all throughout the body. The virus cells continue to infect the host blood, turning it into a blackened red colour. The virus cells begins to make their way to the brain. The virus cells release a hormone in this process which increase heart rate and cause the host to suffer even further symptoms, allowing the virus to reach the brain faster. Once it reaches the brain it begins to infect it. Symptoms during this time include: - Pain - hallucinations - violence - biting - forgetting of own identity and others identity - Tearing of the eyes - shaking After this the virus has fully infected the human. The human then turns completely into a infected individual. PHASE 2: Newly infected The newly infected begin to change. Their skin, veins, and behavior change almost immediately at this phase. The newly infected does not show the erratic movement as older infected. They are shown to be more violent as well. Their bodies shake uncontrollably as the virus continues to take over the bodies cells. They have no memory of who they where or their lives before they were infected. Their intellectual capability goes down as well. Their hearing and site is better then hosts who have been infected for longer periods of time. As well as their sense of smell is more heightened at this time. They are also unable to puke up black bile during this phase. PHASE 3: Infected At this stage the infected body reaches the appearance of someone who is seriously ill. They begin to vomit up black bile, their blood has full discoloured. They have more erratic movement as well.